Can We Fall One More Time?
by brenda1014
Summary: This is a fan fiction about you and Harry Styles. It's a love story that teaches us to hold on to what we love because we never know what we've got until it's gone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This is a story about you and Harry Styles. A story about never letting go to what we love, because we never know what we've got until it's gone.

The first time you saw Harry was the summer he moved into your neighborhood when you were 7 years old. You were the talkative kind of girl so you just went over and welcome him into your neighborhood. Then, when school started, you realize that he was in the same one as you, the only thing was that he was a year above you, but the one-year difference didn't matter to either of you.

Since then your friendship with him has grown a lot; he's actually your best friend. With him you could do anything. He cared a lot about you and you cared a lot about him. Every time a guy broke your heart, he was there for you, and every time he went into struggle, you were the one who he trusted the most.

You knew he loved to sing; he was quite popular since he was in a band called "White Eskimo." He was like a dream boy to every single girl at your school. But you didn't mind since he always had time for you.

As the years went on, you started to feel something different inside of you when you were with him, and so did him; it was that every time you looked into his eyes you felt that everything was possible, and every time he looked into yours his whole world stopped. Both of you were never really sure about that feeling, so you never said a thing because it would only complicate things between you two.

Anyways, everything was perfect when both of you were together…

Until…


	2. The Big New

** The Big New **

**Chapter One**

2010

It was just as any other Sunday in the afternoon. The only difference was that your parents decided to live you home alone so that they could go out and have a nice dinner together.

You were cleaning the mess you did in the kitchen after trying to make a fancy sandwich with the majority of the ingredients that were in your kitchen. After washing the last dish, you heard a knocking at the door. But it wasn't just a knocking, it was a series of knockings that started to sound like a song you knew, then you knew who it was, so you hurried to open the door.

You open the door and it was Harry, looking cute in an effortless way. Right after you saw him, you knew he was hiding something. He had a fake serious face with a huge smile trying to come out, but he was hiding it.

(YN = Your Name)

"_(YN), guess what…." He spoke as he entered the door and looked at you. You new that big smile of his was going to come out at any moment.

"What?" You said it as you gave him an I-know-you-are-hiding-something kind of look.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch as if he owned it, with his legs crossed and his arms extended above the backrest of the couch.

"I am…" His smile was starting to come out and you stood in front of him. "Going to…." He paused and you realize he was trying to create suspense.

"Going to… what!" You were getting kind of nervous, thought he did it all the time, you were wondering what could he possibly be hiding behind that actor-fail face.

"GOING TO AUDITION FOR X-FACTOR!" He yelled as he jumped up off the couch, you couldn't do anything else but hug him as hard as you could.

"Oh my god Harry!" You gently pushed him apart from you. "That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" You really meant it because you knew he loved singing and he actually did it really good.

"I know right!" He had one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen on him. "But…"

"But what?"

"If I make it pass boot camp and the judges house …" He started to make rid of that big smile. "I'm going to miss you." He hugged you again.

"Aww Harry…." You made a pause and pushed him apart form you again, but this time you left your hands on his shoulders and looked right into his green eyes. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'm sure distance is not a problem, we will keep in touch and all that stuff."

"But it's not the same, I mean, I would not be able to have you near to me and have a lough and talk and "all that stuff"." You took off your hands from his shoulders and looked away.

"I know, I know, but this X-Factor thing it's a huge opportunity for you and I'm sure it is worth it." You gave him the warmest smile you could give to anyone. "And also keep in mind that I'm going to be your fan number one all the way through the competition and I will support you in every possible way."

Harry smiled at the floor and then he lifted his head and smiled at you. "Thank you, you are the best. And it's pretty cool to know that I'm going to have at least one fan." He said this last thing giving you a thumbs up and an over done smile.

You laugh. "And… when is the audition?" You sat in the couch and then Harry did the same thing.

"This Saturday, and you better watch it"

"I swear I will watch it, how can I miss it?"

"I don't know, just making sure, I don't want you too miss my first time on television."

You make a sign with your fingers crossing your heart. "I promise I wont, I can't miss all that curly hair fitting inside a screen."

He smiled but then he gave you a faked hard look "Ha ha, really funny, just live my hair out of this and everything is going to be okay. Deal?"

"Oh my god, I'm so scared, I'm afraid that hair will come after me while I'm asleep, I better sleep with my eyes open tonight." You said it as sarcasm.

"Yes you better do that, you never know when all this hair is going come after you. Wuahaha!"

You couldn't do anything else but laugh at his creepy laugh. "You are such a fool."

You heard some noises at the door and your parents came in and saw you.

"Hey honey, how was your evening?" Your mom asked and you could see your dad was also wondering as if they were expecting something interesting.

You smiled at them "Good." That's all you could answer.

Then they realize Harry was with you.

"Hello Harry." Your mom said warmly.

(YM = Your Mom's name) (YD = Your Dad's name)

Harry stood up fast and went over to say hi to your mom. "Hello _(YM)." He knew your parents to well so he didn't call them by their last name.

"Hello Harry" Your dad said as he lifted his hand to give Harry a handshake.

"What's up _(YD)!" He also lifted his hand to do the handshake every man did every time they greeted another man.

"What brought you here this time Harry?" Your dad asked.

"Nothing, really." He said as if it (the X-Factor thing) was actually "nothing".

"Tell them!" You yelled form the living room.

"Tell us what?" Your mom wondered.

"Uhmm…" Harry was getting kind of embarrassed. So you just went for it.

"Harry is auditioning for X-Factor this Saturday!"

"Gush Harry that's great!" Your mom said.

"Yes, I know…" Harry said blushing

"That's my man." Your father said and high fived him.

"Well, anyways, I think I should probably keep going. My mom told me to be back at eight."

"Good night then." Your mom said hugging him goodbye. "Good luck at your audition."

"Good night _(YM)." Then he turned to your dad to give him another handshake, but a normal one this time. "Good night _(YD)."

Your parents went upstairs and you stood up so you could also say goodbye to Harry.

"Goodbye _(YN)."

"Goodbye Harry."

When he was just living your front porch he turned back at you. "Dream with my curly hair."

You laugh. "I will, and I will shave it all."

"No, I don't think you have the guts."

"Well, you never know."

He gave you a warm smile and finally said. "Good night _(YN)"

Both smiled at each other and then he left.


	3. Dreams & Songs

**Chapter 2**

**DREAMS & SONGS**

You were dreaming with Harry. He was waving at you, so you waved him back. His face changed, you could tell that he was starting to panic but you didn't know why. You looked at the hand you used to wave at him and there was a shaver in it. Then you looked at him again and he was stepping away from you.

"Wait Harry! It's not what it looks like." You saw he was still walking away from you. "I don't even know how I've got this thing."

"Of course you don't you little traitor." He threw you a suspicious look.

"No! I swear! Why would I have a shaver anyways?" You tried to laugh to make a joke out of this.

"I don't know…" He paused. "Maybe to shave all my beautiful curly hair off! Aha! I got you! You can't fool Harry Styles!" He laughed with pride.

"No! That's not what I'm planning to do!" You threw the shaver away to prove that you weren't trying to shave his hair off. But then somehow the shaver made its way back and was directing itself to Harry's hair. "What the fu..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Your alarm clock woke you up just at the right moment. You looked at it knowing all ready what time it was. 7:00am. "Ugh! School." You whispered to yourself.

You didn't hate school itself. You just hated waking up early. Actually you also hated the schoolwork, and the homework, and some of the teachers, and some of the annoying bitches you sometimes needed to deal with. Well, you hated almost everything about school except for your girlfriends, lunch, and Harry.

You finished your morning routine before going to school and then you walked out of your house and there he was, as always before school.

You made your way to school, doing silly stuff, talking, teasing each other, etc.

When you arrived he left you to go to his classes, and you also went to yours.

Probably school was the time when you saw Harry the least. Most of the times both of you were with your friends. You had a lot of friends and you really liked them, but non like Harry. You could do stuff with Harry that you couldn't do with anybody else. He was always the first one to notice that you weren't all right, he knew all of your secrets, and you couldn't believe all of the silly stuff both of you did together.

At lunch you sat with your friends. You were talking about boys, clothes, parties, gossips, etc. The usual stuff.

When school was finally over, Harry was waiting for you outside the building.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Great! Well, as usual. Yours?"

"Same…"

Both walked until you got to the park you usually went every time after school.

"So, which song should I sing? Harry suddenly asked.

"Gush Harry, it's only a few days before the audition and you don't know what to sing?" You were kind of worried. How could he not know what to sing? "You have to practice hard if you want to kick everybody's else butts.

"I know, I know… I have some options, I just want you to help me which one should I choose."

"But you know them well right?"

"Each one like the back of my hand."

"So… tell me your options."

"I could sing 'Let It Be', 'Can't Help Falling In Love With… hum…with… You'" You don't know why he hesitated when he said that last thing, you were to blind to notice that he felt kind of awkward saying that title to you, though it was a title, he kind of meant those words. But it never crossed your mind and you didn't really put attention to his hesitation anyways. He was counting each song with his fingers as he continued. "'Don't Stop Believing' or 'Isn't She Lovely."

Isn't She Lovely! Wow, you wanted him to sing that song, it was one of your favorites, and you've heard him sing that song before, he kicks the butt off of the original artist every time he sings it. "Sing the one that you feel the most comfortable singing." You didn't want to choose his song; what if you picked the wrong one and he looses because of you? You can't carry with that much fault. Not that he is going to fail the auditions, because he's a great singer, but you rather him to choose the song.

"Come on…. Pick one for me, I'm not sure which one should I choose."

"Surprise me."

"I don't know that song." He joked.

You giggled. "Harry…" You were always honest with him, and this is not an exception. "I don't want to choose the song because what if I choose the wrong one and get you out of the competition?"

"You think I can fail the audition?" He sadly asked.

"No!" You yelled as you were thinking how to explain yourself. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you meant?"

"What I meant is that what if I choose a song and it turns out that Simon Cowel hates it? Or what if I choose the song that you are the least confortable with? Or what if I …"

"I get it… I get it…" Harry Interrupted. "I think I would feel the same way."

"So… Just surprise me." You smiled at him.

"All right…. I will." He smiled back at you.

Your cellphone started ringing, you answered it and it was your mother telling you that it was time for dinner. Then you hang up.

"So… I guess is dinner time." Harry said. He knew your mom called for that because every time you two went out, anywhere, your mom always called around this time of the day to tell you to come home for dinner.

"That's right."

Both of you walked home. He kind of walks you home every time you went anywhere, because Harry's house is in a completely different direction. But you never asked him anything about the reason he always took this way.

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye _(YN)."

Both hugged and then he walked home.

You were talking about normal stuff on your way back home from school two days before the audition. Then Harry suddenly said. "Lets do something tomorrow."

"What's the occasion?" You wondered.

"Well… Tomorrow is our last day together before I leave for the auditions. And if I make it far, it's the last time I'll see you for a while…"

"Aww Harry…" That was really cute. Harry always did this kind of stuff with you. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something we've never done before."

You had some kind of weird giggle. "Harry, I can't think of anything we've never done before."

"There are a billion things we've never done before."

You started thinking about what could you do tomorrow with Harry, but you couldn't came up with anything. "Mmm… I'll let you pick this time."

"Mmm… Okay, but next time you pick."

"What's your plan?"

He started thinking and then he smiled. "It's going to be a surprise."

"Tell me!" It always kills you when Harry keeps thing for himself.

"Nope! You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

You gave him a fake sad face. "All right… At what time?"

"Is it fine after dinner?"

"Sure, perfect."

He smiled at you and placed some hair behind your ear. "Then after dinner it is."

You finally arrived to your house; both said goodbye and then he walked home.


	4. Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter 3**

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED **

The next day you were waiting for Harry to finally know what his plans were. Suddenly you heard that weird knocking he always did. You opened the door and there he was.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I don't know for what, but sure, I think I'm ready."

"Okay then…"

You were walking to Harry's house and you threw suspicious look to him the whole way. You finally stopped at his house's garage, which was closed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He ran inside his house really fast.

"Aha." You nodded.

Like 30 seconds later he was out again with two helmets in his hands.

"What are the helmets for?" You said while he gave you one of them and smiled at you.

"Wait…" He ran again but this time to open the garage's door. When he opened it you could see a red motorcycle. Then he pointed at it with both of his hands and smiled. "Ta-daa!" He shouted.

You laugh at his silliness. "What's all this Harry?"

"It's a motorcycle." He laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha..." You also laughed but with sarcasm. "I know is a motorcycle Sherlock. But were did you get it?"

"My step-dad bought it like 5 days ago."

"Did he let you use it?"

"Mmm… He never said I couldn't use it."

"Harry!... What if something happens to it?"

"Nothing will happen to it, I know how to ride it."

You stood there wondering if it was a good idea. "I don't know if we should…"

"Please _(YN)!" He gave you a puppy face. "Please. You said I could pick what to do."

You looked at him still thinking about it. "Oh… All right… I'll do it."

"Yes!" He exclaimed and jumped.

He sat in the front of the motorcycle and you sat in the back putting your arms around his ribs. "Please be careful."

"No, I think I'm going to crash everything that comes in my way on purpose." He said with sarcasm.

You just laughed and hugged him tightly. You suddenly realized how much you loved to hug him; you felt that nothing bad could happen to you every time you had your arms around him, even when it was in a motorcycle and you had no idea where the hell you were going; Anyways, you trusted him with your life.

Suddenly you heard the noise the engine made when Harry turned the motorcycle on. You laid your head on his back and closed your eyes, just in case.

You didn't noticed but Harry turned his head around and looked at you. He could tell you were a little scared, and he found it really cute. He stared at you like for five seconds and smiled. "Ready?"

"Sure." You answered and hugged him even tightly.

Suddenly you were passed the school and directing somewhere only Harry knew. "So were are we going?" You screamed so he could hear you.

"I'm not really sure." He yelled back.

"Ehemm… I thought you knew!"

"Well, I have an idea were we could go."

" Okay then, lets go there."

"All right."

It was getting kind of dark, and suddenly you were on one side of a lake, you had an idea what lake was it, but you couldn't remember its name. In one side of the lake there was some kind of really long dock that was above the water. Harry started to approach to that dock. You didn't mind his closeness to it. 'He is not going to drive on the dock anyways, right?' You thought.

When you were just like 5 feet from the dock Harry started to turn the motorcycle to the left, and in a blink of an eye you found yourself driving above the dock.

"Harry…?" You sounded concerned. A dock wasn't the safest place to be when you were on a motorcycle.

Harry didn't answered, you couldn't see but Harry had an I-want-more-adrenaline face with a huge smile.

Harry started to go faster and faster, and he was directing any where else but to the end of the dock, and what was that at the end of the dock? Oh yea… water.

"Harry!" You screamed. But he didn't answered again.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" He screamed like if this was some kind of roller coaster. Only that you weren't on a roller coaster which is somehow safe, you were on a freaking motorcycle getting closer and closer to the end of a dock.

"Haarrryy! We are gonna die!" You had a terrified look on your face. Harry saw it through the rearview mirror and started to laugh really hard. Anyways, he continued approaching to the end of the dock, which was just like 20 yards away.

"We are gonna die, we are gonna die, we are gonna die!..." You repeated the same words a thousand times. You were having that feeling of adrenaline going through your body, but at the same time the feeling of 'okay, this is it.' Probably you weren't going to _die_ but it was going to hurt really bad. So you hugged Harry as hard as you could, at least if anything bad was going to happen to you, you were going to be with him.

In the last few yards of the dock you screamed from the top of your lungs as hard as you could and you just heard another "WOOOHOOOOOO!" from the Mr. Out of His Mind Styles. You closed your eyes really hard and prepared yourself for the worst.

Suddenly, the motorcycle abruptly stopped. You opened your eyes to check if you were still dry and safe. You were shaky and realized you were just 2 feet from the edge of the dock.

"WOOWWW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry was laughing really hard. "You should've seen your face."

You jumped off of the motorcycle before he did anything stupid again. You were shocked from all the adrenaline you felt, and at the same time you were mad at him for laughing at you after all this. You took off your helmet. "Harry, you idiot!" You yelled as you punched him on his shoulder and then stepped back.

"Auch!" He was still laughing. "Your..." He was trying to gain his breath back as he took his helmet off too. "Your face was just priceless." He started laughing again.

"Shut it! You scared the hell out of me!" You were still kind of shaky and angry with him.

He didn't say anything and just stared at you trying to contain another laugh attack.

In that short silence and with the angry face still in your face, you admitted to yourself that probably you've looked hilarious in the motorcycle, plus, after all this, you were alive right? And, thought it scared the crap out of you, it was a lot of fun. A smile started to curve up in your face. You looked at him and then both started laughing really hard.

"Admit it, it was a lot of fun." Harry started to get off of the motorcycle turning his back at you while he was struggling trying to keep the motorcycle standing and still

"Well, yes. But don't you do that aga…" You said as you took some steps back. You forgot you were on 2-feet tall dock with limited space for you to walk across. When you gave one of those steps back, you fell off the dock and in a blink of an eye you were on the water.

Harry was finishing struggling with the motorcycle and heard a splash. He quickly turned around and realized you weren't in the place you were 5 seconds ago. "_(YN)!" He ran to the edge of the dock were you fell to see if you were right, he was trying to find you somewhere in the water but it was dark and hard to see.

You had no idea what the heck happened, and you couldn't touch the bottom, so you were trying to maintain yourself afloat and safe from drowning while you were trying to process what just happened.

When everything was clear again you saw Harry watching you from the dock looking a little bit worried. "Harry!" You yelled as you spited out the water you accidentally swallowed.

Then Harry's worried face change, and he started cracking up, again. "Oh _(YN)!"

"Don't laugh!" You said also laughing and splashed him a little bit.

"I just…" He was trying to regain his breath again. "I just can't. You are going to make me pee myself." He laughed again. "How did you fall?"

"I…" You have no idea how did you fall. "I don't know… I was slowly taking steps back and suddenly the floor was gone." Both laughed.

"You are so clumsy."

"Shh!" You had to admit, you were the clumsy kind of girl. "C'mon, help me get back on the dock, it's a long way back to the shore." You extended your arm to him so he could give you a hand.

He was holding your hand trying to help you get up. It was just the perfect opportunity; you were completely soaked inside a lake after almost having a heart attack, he was completely dry outside the water laughing at you after making you have the shock of your life. Not fair.

You didn't give a second thought, you just pulled him into the water with you to even things a little bit. Harry screamed when hitting the water and finally yelled, "Hey!"

You started laughing really hard and so did him.

"Why did you do that!" He asked. Like if he didn't knew _why_.

"Why? Seriously? After making me suffer on your little red motorcycle and making fun of me you are asking me why?"

"But revenge is never the answer!" He said with sarcasm.

"Ha-ha…" You ironically laughed and splashed his face.

He splashed back and suddenly you were in the middle of a splashing fight. In one of those splashes he flung, he accidently threw a little thingy that was on the water at you and hit you right in your eye.

"Auch…" It really hurt, but you weren't going to make a big deal out of it.

He hated every time he accidently hurt you, because he's done it before, not on purpose, and it's never been anything severe, but he was the kind of guy who hated the feeling that he has hurt somebody, or even something. So his happy and fun face suddenly disappeared and changed into a concerned face.

"Oh my god _(YN), I'm so sorry!" He came closer to you and placed his hands on your neck after placing a piece of your hair behind your ear so he could have a better look at your eye. His face was really close to yours. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I guess I'm fine…" You looked up and faced his bright green eyes and his _Oh my god I'm so sorry _face. You started feeling that something in your stomach you always felt when you were in this kind of situations with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm… I'm sure." Your eye was really swollen, and he knew you weren't fine.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and came even closer to you and kissed you in your eye, and the feeling in your stomach became stronger.

"It's fine, really… look…" You showed him that your eye was fine to comfort his guiltiness. You were also surprised that your eye was actually better after his kiss.

"I'm sorry." He gave you another kiss, but this time on your cheek and you didn't want to be anywhere else but here with him. "C'mon, lets go home, it's really dark and God knows where we are inside a lake."

"Sounds like a good idea." You affirmed.

"I'm full of good ideas." He smiled.

"Ha-ha…" You gave him a last splash.

You were in the motorcycle all wet with your arms all ready around him.

"Harry…"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave me at your house? I'll walk home." You asked him. If your parents saw you have been on a motorcycle driving around time they were going to kill you.

"Sure. Why?"

You told him the reason and he understood, then both made your way to his house.

You were freezing to death the whole way to Harry's house. Harry's warmth wasn't hot enough to keep you warm. When you finally got home and you stood off of the motorcycle, Harry realized you were freezing.

"Gush _YN, are you cold?"

You were trying to keep yourself warm wrapping your own arms around you. "No, I'm…" You shivered. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure." He took off his jacket. "Here, take my jacket."

You accepted his jacket and put it on. Thought it was still a little soaked, it was warm and it had his aroma on it, it was a sweet smell mixed with some lotion. "Thank you."

"You are very welcomed." He smiled and made some kind of reverence just kidding.

"Well, so I think it's my time to leave." You took a step towards him to hug him goodbye but he took another step back.

"No, no, no… I'll come with you."

"Thanks but you don't have to…"

"No, really, I'll come with you." He interrupted and smiled.

"Okay, if you insist…"

Both were talking about all the stuff you did today and laughed on the way to your house.

In a moment of silence before getting to your house, you started to think about the times you've walked home alone. Never. Harry was always there by your side walking you home.

"Wouldn't it be faster if you took the other way to your house?" You finally asked.

"Yes, I guess. Why?"

"I was just wondering… why don't you take that way?"

"I don't know… I think… I think I got… used… taking this way." By the trembling in his voice and the double thinking you could tell he was having before speaking, you knew he was lying; you always knew when he was lying, well, at list most of the time.

It was then when you realized he wasn't taking this way because he got used to it. You could see in his eyes that he always took this way to make sure you got home safe, to "protect" you if anything happened, not that it was an unsafe neighborhood, but he cared too much about you, just as much as you cared about him. And he didn't tell you the truth because he usually hides his protective side. You knew he hides his protective side because you have seen him with his cats. It's quite hilarious the way he tries to protect them trying to keep his "masculine" side.

Anyways, you were always honest with him, and you wanted him to tell you the truth, so you gave him your tell-me-the-truth hard look you always gave him when you knew he was lying. "Mhhm..."

"What?" As if he didn't know.

"Nothing." You turned away.

"_(YN)… tell me."

"You tell me, I know you don't take this way because 'You got used to it'…. You…."

"Yeah, I know…" He interrupted. "I just…" He paused thinking what to say. "I just want you to be safe." You looked at him kind of touched by his words; tough you were already expecting them. "What if something happened to you?" He paused again. "I would feel really guilty knowing that I could've protect you when I didn't."

"Aw, Harry…" You looked at the ground and smiled while you placed your hair behind your ear; thing you always did when you were nervous or flattered. "That's sweet." It really was.

"Yeah, yeah…" He blushed. "I want you safe, and I'll do my best to keep you like that." Thought you've all ready placed your hair behind your ear, Harry came closer to you to place some little hairs you didn't grabbed and place them behind your ear. He did this kind of often and you loved it.

You looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. And I promise I will do the same thing."

"Forever." He made you swear.

"Forever." You promised. You looked at him and you were kind of sad because you won't see him in while.

You guessed he was thinking the same thing, because he leaned over to hug you. "I will miss you."

You hugged him back as hard as you could because it was going to be his last hug for a while. "Aw, I will miss you too Harry."

"Good night _(YN)" He smiled at you

"Good night." You smiled him back.

You walked to your house and you knew he was watching every step you were taking until you got inside your house, then he walked away.

You felt something weird inside your stomach. First you thought it was hunger since it was dinnertime. But it wasn't hunger… it was a feeling you had every now and then when you were with Harry, but you never really knew what it was. You sat on your living room's couch and started thinking about the feeling you were having. Then you realize that thing you felt on your stomach were butterflies. "Why the hell I'm I feeling butterflies?" You thought. Then it hit you, and it hit you really hard; something you were never really expecting and you hoped you never felt…

You loved Harry Edward Styles.


	5. Goodbye And Good Luck

**Chapter 4**

**GOODBYE AND GOOD LUCK**

It took you a really long time to fall asleep last night. You couldn't stop thinking about Harry and your sudden realization that you were in love with him. Somehow you were thoughtful about the subject that after all these years, you never saw it coming. But why? Or how? Probably it never crossed your mind because your friendship was too perfect and you didn't want it to change.

You slowly started to open your eyes and heard the drops of water tapping on your window. It was raining. Which only made you feel worst, because you couldn't stop thinking that Harry was leaving today, and adding that feeling of melancholia that the rain made you feel only made things worst.

You stared at the ceiling for a long time. Suddenly you wondered what time was it. You turn around to face your little clock you had next to your bed. It was only 7:25am. You hated waking up early on weekends; you felt like if you'd wasted precious time of sleep. You turned around again but this time to face your pillow.

After 5 minutes lost in your thoughts you remembered that Harry was leaving at 7:30am. Probably you could still probably say your final good bye to him and wish him good luck. You didn't think twice. You jumped out of your bed, put your rain boots on, and grabbed Harry's jacket. You thought you didn't have time to look for an umbrella and just ran out of your house. It wasn't raining that hard anyways.

You weren't really running you were more like walking really fast. When you were a few yards from Harry's house you could see that he was setting his entire luggage on his step-dad's car struggling because he had an umbrella on his hand.

"Harry!" You yelled and he turned around. You ran as fast as you could as if he was going to run away from you, but he just stood there and dropped the umbrella to open his arms and receive you with a hug. You ran into his arms and hugged him as hard as you could and he hugged you back the same way. "Good luck."

"Oh _YN…" He placed your wet hair behind your ear as he always did. "Thank you."

"And I also came to give you your jacket back." You started to take off his jacket.

"No, no, no! Keep it." He insisted. "It's raining and you don't have anything else to cover yourself up."

"Ohh… Thanks."

"Babe! It's time to go! We want a good place in line!" Anne yelled but you couldn't see her anywhere. Then she appeared out of nowhere and saw you. "Oh! _(YN)! Good morning honey."

"Good morning Anne." You smiled and waved at her.

"God… look at you two, getting all wet by the rain…" She seemed concerned. "Harry, the last thing I want you to get is a flu before the audition."

"She is right." You agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, I have an umbrella right here." He picked up the umbrella he dropped seconds ago and managed to cover both of you with it.

"Well babe, we have to go." She closed the trunk of the car. "It's a long way there."

"Wait mom, just 5 seconds."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye _(YN)!" He hugged you again.

"You are going to win this thing." You said as you were still on his arms.

"I'll do my best." He said and then gently kissed you on your cheek. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Honey!" Anne kindly said.

"Goodbye Anne."

You started to walk away when you heard Harry. "Wait!" He came closer and gave you his umbrella. "Take this."

"Ha-ha, Thank you." You accepted it.

He gave you one last kiss on your cheek but this time it was longer and warmer. He smiled and said nothing, you smiled back and then he walked into the car and you started your way back home.

This time you were walking slowly. You were splashing with your feet some of the little ponds that the rain has formed on the ground, and then you realized that this was the first time you've ever walked home alone, without Harry.

It didn't make you _that _sad walking home without him this time, it actually made you realize how much you loved him and how he made you feel every time you were with him, even how he made you feel when he wasn't with you, like now. It was a feeling that you couldn't really explain; you felt a lot of butterflies in your stomach, your mind blocked from the rest of the world, and your heart beating really fast. This feeling made a huge smile appear in your face.

But then you found a huge problem that was involved in all of these. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if you were just like a sister to him? What if he was all ready in love with somebody else? All these 'what if's" took away the smile that was on your face.

You thought that the best idea would be to keep your feelings to yourself. If he loved you too, he'll probably confess his feelings, if he didn't love you too, well, the worst thing that could happen is that you'll only stay best friends. You'll rather stay friends forever than telling him your feelings and finding out that he didn't feel the same way for you and ruin your relationship with him forever.

You came to the conclusion that it was better not tell him. Which was a huge mistake.

You finally arrived to your house and decided to take a shower. When you were taking Harry's jacket off you stared at it for a while and smiled. You couldn't believe that only his jacket could make you feel this way. Anyways, while you were in the shower you were just lost in your thoughts.

When you were all ready done with y our shower you realized that you didn't told Harry to call you and tell you how did in his audition. You could watch it in TV but it wasn't going to be live.

You grabbed your cellphone and called him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey it's me." You said.

"Oh, hello there…" He said as if hasn't see you in days. "You just couldn't live without me right?" He said kidding you.

You actually couldn't. "Yeah, yeah, right..." You said with sarcasm.

"So what's up?"

"Hmm, I just wanted to tell you that you better call me right after your audition and tell me how it went."

"That actually never crossed my mind." What? He was kidding right?

"Huh?" You thought he was joking, but he said it so naturally.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." You felt a relief. "Of course I will call you! You are the first person I would call first in the entire world."

"Aww…" Those butterflies were again in your stomach. "Thanks… Well I was just telling you because I really want to know how you do today."

"Yes, I swear I'll tell you right away. Deal?"

"Deal." There was a moment of silence after that.

"Please take care." He softly said.

"I will." You promised. And there was another moment of silence. "You too."

"I will _also_ take care of myself." He said in a kind of funny way.

"_(YN)! Breakfast!" You heard your mom yelling from the kitchen but you didn't answer.

"I think you better go and eat your breakfast." He apparently heard your mom yelling. "Remember is the most important meal of the day." He giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I will go and eat it, I forgot I had another mom auditioning for X-Factor." You teased him.

"Hey!..." He laughed.

Thought you hate to say this… "Well, goodbye then."

"Bye _(YN)." He kindly said.

Both hanged up and then you went downstairs to have breakfast.

You had that smile trying to come out while eating because you couldn't stop thinking about him. And your dad seemed to notice that.

"What's up _(YN)? Why so happy?" He asked but you didn't listen, you were too concentrated thinking about other stuff.

"_(YN)?" Your mom asked while she waved at you across the table. "Hello?" This time you heard her voice.

"Huh? What?" Now that you were down to earth you were kind of disappointed.

"You are acting a little bit weird honey." Your dad said.

"No I'm not." You kind of were, having random smiles at random times, having deep breaths when thinking about him and letting the air out of your lungs with a soft '_Aww_".

"Anyways… What are you going to do today?" Your mom asked.

"I think I'm going to wait for Harry to call me to tell me how his audition turned out." You said. You didn't really have any other plans.

"Oh yes!" Your dad said. "I almost forgot. He is a pretty good singer, I've heard him sing in that little band he's in."

"Yes, I'm sure he is going to make it through the audition." You said. Smiling just for the thought that one of Harry's dreams might come true.

"Well… Lets hope for the best." Your mom said and finished with the subject.

The day went by pretty fast. You in your computer most of the day, watching other people that have audition for this season of X-Factor so far. You were kind of concerned, these people were pretty good too, but you were sure that Harry was just as good or even better than most of the people that has made it through.

Suddenly, you heard your cellphone ring. It was a message from Harry. All that written on that message was:

_I'm next… wish me luck ;) _

_ -Hazza._


End file.
